


A Bat In His Belfry

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, inspired by a real-life event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: For once, it's Molly saving Seb from something scary.





	A Bat In His Belfry

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an unwanted visitor this morning.

Movement out of the corner of his eye grabbed Sebastian Moran’s attention. After so many years of being a professional killer, he was always worried about someone sneaking up on him. He turned his head to get a better look at it but all he saw was a flapping shadow high on the opposite wall, among the light coming through from the top of the curtains.

Seb shrugged it off. _Must be one of those damn pigeons outside._ Going back to cleaning his rifle, his mind wandered to a much more pleasant topic – his newly-minted fiancée. He’d finally gathered his courage the night before and proposed to Molly, who of course said yes. _Can’t imagine why she agreed to settle down with me, but I’m glad she did._

He was so lost in thoughts of what they did after he’d proposed that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he happened to look up and saw a bat flying overhead.

“JESUS!!!” Seb shouted as he scrambled to his feet, the disassembled gun falling to the carpet. He backed up as much as he could with the furniture in the way, never taking his eyes off the bat. _Christ, look at me. I’m nearly forty and I’m freaked out by four ounces of fur and wings. Big bad Seb, yeah, right._

Still, that wasn’t enough to goad him into action. He kept staring at the bat, trying to decide on a next move when he heard the front door open.

“I’m home,” Molly called out. “Seb? Are you here?” Her voice was getting closer.

“I’m in the sitting room but don’t come in here,” he called back sternly.

“Why not?” she asked from the doorway.

“Get back! There’s a bat!”

She took in what he could only assume was a freaked-out expression on his face and the bat, which swooped down and landed on the back of the couch, cuddling against one of her old stuffed animals and promptly falling asleep.

“What, that little thing?” she asked, smiling and apparently charmed by the creature. Molly put on a pair of his puncture-resistant gloves then opened the patio door and turned off all the lights in the sitting room. After a slight nudge from her gloved fingers, the bat woke up then flew to freedom.

Seb rushed to close the door behind it and was embarrassed to find he was breathing heavily and his pulse was racing. Molly took off the gloves then approached him, smiling gently.

“It’s alright, Seb,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ll always protect you from things that go bump in the night.”

He chuckled and finally let himself relax as he wrapped his arms around her. “Just … do me one favor?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t tell Holmes, he’ll never let me live this down.”

Molly giggled. “I promise. Now, what do I get for saving Big Bad Seb from the big bad bat?”

He grinned at her. “I can think of a few things.”


End file.
